HaynerxRoxas: Daring Lips
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Hayner and Roxas go to a haunted mansion. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


The last day of summer is a day everyone dreads. The streets had the stench of back-to-school cheap notebooks and the horrible fog rolling in that made it sure that there is no more happiness left in August. All the teens sit staring at the clock the night before the last day and cherishing the moments they have left of staying up late. School was the last thing on Roxas's mind.

Hayner pokes at Roxas's snow globe as he watches the glitter swirl like a contained blizzard. The blond sits in his window seal and flaps his long sleeves. Some lint flies off his long-sleeved black shirt and the sleeves are at least three inches too long for Roxas.

"You ready?" Hayner asks and Roxas stares out the window. The sunset is at its bright peak and a strong orange glow illuminates the room. "Yeah…I guess." Roxas says and Hayner grabs Roxas's sleeve. Roxas follows Hayner like a dog on a leash down the stairs and into town.

Hayner walks past the Usual Spot to a pair of stairs. Roxas follows with a stubborn look on his face. "Do we really have to?" Roxas asks and Hayner laughs. "You agreed to the dare. You are not going to back down are ya?" Hayner asks and he pokes Roxas's little nose. Roxas blushes at his best friend. "I guess I will do it." Roxas says as they go down the apartment hallway.

Pence opens his door and whispers quickly, "I'm sorry. I can't go or my mom will chop my head off. Sorry guys." The door slams shut and Hayner stands there with scowling eyes. "We don't need him. It's just another victim to have the risk of getting cursed by the witch." Hayner says and Roxas smiles. The blond shakes inside with fear.

_ 'I know it's just a myth…it has to be…there can't be a girl living in the mansion…no one has lived there for centuries…'_ Roxas thinks but chills still run up his spine. Hayner and Roxas escape out of the apartment building and cross to the heart of Twilight Town. "You are scared, aren't you?" Hayner asks and he playfully punches Roxas's shoulder.

_ 'I can't be…I have you…this is wrong…it's…it's my best friend…I shouldn't like him…but I like him a lot…'_ Roxas thinks as he follows Hayner to the woods. The sun stares to disappear from the sky and stars twinkle against the light violette blanket of cloudless sky. "I heard she draws her victims and then they are cursed for only 3 days of life. The victim must obey her cruel jobs and do them correctly or else she finishes the last line of her drawing and then they die the way she drew. I heard a kid once died there by being stabbed repeatedly in the neck while his skin was peeling off. It's so cool." Hayner says and Roxas feels a little squeamish.

The woods seemed unusually quiet and Roxas runs a little. He bumps into Hayner. "Hey! If you are that excited then why aren't you the one pulling me to the mansion?" Hayner teases and Roxas wrinkles his nose at Hayner. "Stop it Hayner." Roxas warns and Hayner smiles his signature smile.

They step over the gnarled tree roots and Roxas stops. "Hayner…I'm…scared…" Roxas admits as the open iron gate invites him to come in an eerie manner. Hayner puts his arm around Roxas's shoulders. "Do I need to hold your hand?" Hayner asks with a teasing voice. Roxas blushes and Hayner laughs. "…maybe." Roxas says and Hayner rolls his eyes. "Stop being a wuss." Hayner says. "Stop being a Seifer!" Roxas says and Hayner imitated Seifer's dumbfounded face.

The blond bursts into laughter. "Feel better?" Hayner asks and Roxas merely nods. The light brunette takes Roxas's sleeved hand. "C'mon dahling." Hayner teases and Roxas hits Hayner's shoulder. "Hey save the violence for the struggle match. Be quiet or she'll kill you!" Hayner hisses with delight. Roxas gets the chills again as Hayner pulls him through the gates.

_ 'Does he know? That I'm…gay…'_ Roxas thinks and the mansion towers above his head. "C'mon." Hayner encourages but Roxas doesn't move. "Roxas! Don't you want to? You said you would do the dare!" Hayner says but Roxas stays in a strict stance.

The brunette puts on his thinking face then pecks Roxas's cheek with a small kiss. The blond's face heats up in a super strawberry shade. "Have I awoken the princess?" Hayner asks and he imitates a Prince Charming. Roxas is speechless.

"Hayner…you just…" Roxas mumbles and Hayner laughs. "Oh shit. The straight boy is confused…" Hayner says and Roxas is still blushing. The brunette awkwardly drags on the silence between them. "Hayner…I'm…" Roxas says and Hayner captures Roxas's lips. Roxas shuffles backward a little from the rough, delicious kiss but he catches a stance. His wide eyes and his alert mouth are both open. Hayner licks his tongue lightly inside Roxas's mouth. Hayner pulls back. "I'm gay too." The brunette whispers.

They were both silent for the longest time and Hayner cautiously put his hand around Roxas's waist. Roxas put his arm around Hayner's waist. "I'll protect you." Roxas says with a little smile. He kisses Hayner's cheek but moves another kiss to the brunette's lips.

Hayner keeps the kiss for as long as possible with the hormone raged blond. They part their lips and Hayner blushes. "I'll protect you too." Hayner says and they open the door inside. The mansion's grand entrance is littered with cob webs and dust. Roxas holds in a sneeze and squeaks a little. Hayner laughs and Roxas playfully scowls at him.

"Well I hope you don't die." Hayner says and he gives Roxas a squeeze. Roxas smiles as Hayner laughs again. They explore across the marbled floors up a staircase. "I have a feeling the Beast is going to eat us." Roxas says and he looks around in fear. "Wrong mansion, Roxas. Plus Axel would be here flirting with Lumiere." Hayner jokes and Roxas giggles.

They walk along a hallway and a bat flies through. "Aaaaaah!" Roxas and Hayner scream. The bat passes through and Roxas giggles at Hayner. The brunette grumbles and pulls Roxas closer to him. "You're failing at protecting me." Hayner scoffs. "Well it's your fault for being such a horror movie girl." Roxas says and Hayner growls at the blond. Roxas laughs more as he imitates Hayner's frightened face.

"You are a little scaredty-cat too, Blondie. But you're my kitty." Hayner cooes and Roxas blushes. "Shut up." Roxas says with a giggle and Hayner nuzzles his face against Roxas's cheek. They continue down and Hayner opens a door to the massive backyard. "Hey no gravestones." Hayner says and he tickles Roxas's side.

They step outside and Hayner let's go of Roxas then Roxas does the same to Hayner. It grows quiet. Roxas steps through the grass and marvels why is it so properly cut if the mansion has been abandoned for 100s of years. The warm air hugs around Roxas's body. "I bet Marluxia has a job here." Roxas jokes but there is no answer. Hayner screams and Roxas spins around in terror.

"Hayner! Hayner!?" Roxas calls out and the black night blinds the blond. Hayner screams again. "Roxas!" Hayner screams and a sound of a cackling laughter booms out. Hayner screams again. "Hayner!!! Hayner?! Where are you?!!" Roxas calls out and tears swell his eyes. His body flows with adrenaline.

Roxas hears something fall to the ground and he runs toward it. "Hayner!" Roxas calls out and a hand covers Roxas's mouth. "You can't run, my pretty." A raspy voice says to the blond. Roxas turns around and sees Hayner. Roxas takes Hayner's hand off of his mouth and the brunette grins. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Roxas yells at the brunette with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Roxas…I didn't mean to hurt you…It was just a joke…" Hayner says and Roxas's angered face stains with wet tears. "Well it was horrible!!! Hayner that was such a fucking stupid thing to do!!!!" Roxas screams at Hayner. The brunette stands there with a broken look on his face. His eyes look sincere but hurt. "Roxas…I'm really sorry…" Hayner says and Roxas glares at him.

"Well you scared me because I really thought you were hurt!!! Hayner that was so fucking mean!! You are making me cry!" Roxas yells out and Hayner stands there as he suffers from the words. "Roxas…please…forgive me…I'm really really sorry." Hayner says but Roxas's tears cease to disappear.

"I was scared, Hayner! Especially because I thought she was real and after you! I don't want you to die! You can't! It can't happen! _I love you_!" Roxas cries out and Hayner's face lights up in shock when Roxas tells him the three words. Roxas runs away and Hayner stands there for a few moments. "I'm sorry…" Hayner says and he finally runs after Roxas.

He bounds across the sleeping town and passes the Sand Lot. Hayner reaches Roxas's house and climbs up the trellis. The midnight flowers crush under his grip and he climbs through Roxas's window. The blond is sitting on his bed with tears in his eyes. "Roxas…I'm really sorry. It was a stupid thing and I shouldn't have done it. I'm an idiot and I really don't want you to cry. Just please…I don't like when you are sad." Hayner says and Roxas doesn't look at him.

Hayner sits next to Roxas and sees the blond's wrist covered in slits. "Roxas…" Hayner says and the blond collapses in Hayner's chest. The blood pours down onto Hayner's shirt. "Roxas!" Hayner screams and the blond isn't breathing. "Roxas! Roxas!" Hayner cries out. "It was a stupid joke Roxas! Please…don't die…" Hayner cries out with tears streaming down his face. Roxas lies against Hayner with a limp and lifeless body.

"Roxas…don't be dead…" Hayner cries and he waits for a pulse. "Roxas!!! Please!!!" Hayner cries out and he hugs Roxas tightly. "Roxas I'm so sorry! This was all my fault! I don't want you dead! Please…" Hayner says but there is no response. Hayner cries and hugs Roxas's body to his. The blood stains his clothes and he kisses Roxas's lips. There is still no pulse and Hayner's eyes turn red with tears. The blond smiles and kisses Hayner back. "It was just a joke, Hayner." Roxas says with a playful tone.

"You little….bitch!" Hayner says and he bursts into laughter. Roxas merely smiles and points out the Halloween fake blood and fake scars on his wrist. "I'm a nobody. No heart remember?" Roxas asks and Hayner glares then Roxas falls silent. "Sorry Hayner…I could tell you were really scared." Roxas says and Hayner hugs him close. "I love you too, Roxas…" Hayner says and the blond's eyes fill with tears again.

"What's wrong?" Hayner asks. "It's just…this is so…perfect…and I always wanted you to know…" Roxas says but he can't find the words. Hayner smiles. "I think I know what you are trying to say." Hayner says and he captures Roxas's sweet lips. The couple melts in the kiss as their tongues caress in the hot mouths.

Roxas lies back and Hayner hugs him. The kiss deepens and Roxas's body gets heated with lust. "Hayner…" Roxas says and the brunette slips his shoes off Roxas gets under the covers and Hayner joins him. Hayner hugs him close. Roxas continues the kiss and Hayner's hands explore Roxas's body. Roxas gasps when Hayner feels his hand up on Roxas's pants. His hand pressures the crotch slightly and Roxas's cold hands brush under Hayner's shirt.

"Hayner…" Roxas moans out as the lustful teen yearns for more pleasure. Roxas feels his pants getting hot and a sudden tightening pain hits him. "Aaah." Roxas gasps out and Hayner's lips suck Roxas's pale neck. Roxas feels along Hayner and he pinches Hayner's erected nipple with his icy hands. "Nnnn." Hayner says and he slips his hand inside Roxas's pants.

"Aaah Hayner…please…you feel…so good…" Roxas confesses as Hayner cups the throbbing member. Roxas's member gets slick with precum and their shirts come off. Roxas licks along Hayner's bare chest and his teeth tease the nubs. Hayner strokes Roxas and he licks his tongue over Roxas's lips. Hayner takes his hand out of Roxas's pants and hugs Roxas close.

"Hayner…I'm glad you are my friend…" Roxas says and Hayner's chest moves with laughter. "And I'm glad I took Sex Ed." Hayner jokes and Roxas moves his hands down to Hayner's ass. "With Axel?" Roxas asks and Hayner shakes his head no. "I don't know what STDs that pyro has." Hayner says and Roxas laughs. "Well…I could always learn too." Roxas says and he eyes Hayner. The brunette smiles and kisses Roxas's desirable lips again.


End file.
